00125Belief In Destiny
by Takeru000125
Summary: My first Fanfic and it's a Taiora. It is a bit sad but it has a happy ending. Please read and review.Sequal IS out!
1. Belief In Destiny

Belief in Destiny  
OK any author notes are (A/N) and thoughts are in Italics.   
The more reviews I get the more I want to write a sequel.  
  
  
She woke up early on Saturday morning. Her name was Sora Takenouchi, a 14-year-old girl from Odaiba, Japan. As she awoke she remembered the dream she had the night before. All it was a sound, or rather a melody. She had the same dream every night for the past two weeks and it was just that melody over and over again. 1....2..3........1....2..3........1.2..3..2.3.1.3.2  
What did it mean and why did she keep dreaming of it?  
She rolled over to check the time..... 8:46!?!... Uh Oh... She had to be ready for 9:00... I spent more time than I though thinking about my dream... it was 8:30 a few seconds ago, she thought to herself. She quickly got up and rushed to get ready. She went downstairs to make some breakfast for herself. Her friend Tai was coming over and she had to be ready. After all he was doing a favour for her, she thought while sliding the toast into the toaster. The doorbell rung and she rushed to the door. When she opened it there was her friend Tai, with a grin on his face .  
"All ready to go bird watching?" she said. He gave an overly sarcastic smile and said,   
"Oh yes, there's no other way I'd rather spend my Saturday."  
Ever since being in the Digital World with Biyomon Sora had grown to love bird watching with a passion.  
"It's not that bad," she said. She didn't feel so bad about making him go with her, after all he is my best friend, she concluded to herself. But nothing more, if only I could build up the courage to tell him...... Wait! What I'm I saying? Either I'm reading to many romance stories (A/N Heheheheh) or I am going crazy... Tai? My best friend? What have I gotten myself into, she thought hard.  
Remembering he was still standing at her doorway she said "You brought some binoculars right?"   
"Umm .... uh..... Maybe?" he stuttered.   
"It's OK I have some extra binoculars in my room but I was planning to use them both," Sora said.   
"Why do you have two pairs... did the last person you suckered into going with you die of boredom?" Tai joked.   
"No I have some that are for far range and a pair for shorter range," she explained.   
"I'll explain later but right now I need to get ready," Sora said.  
"Hmmm Sora Takenouchi late? That's unheard of."   
Sora gave a small frown and Tai realized what was wrong.  
"That dream again right?" he said knowingly.  
"Yeah...I don't know what it means, it's so frustrating ,"she said.  
"Just don't think about it, the answer will come with time," he said  
"OK whatever you say Tai," she agreed.  
"Grab two pairs of binoculars from my room," she added.   
"OK sure but only if you pay me the cash to rent a snowplough... your rooms a mess!" he said, finally breaking out into laughter.   
"I don't think you have the right to make fun of my room, I go to your room every week for the past 8 years and I STILL don't know what colour the carpet is," she said, joining in on Tai's laughing. "You know very well the carpet's green, or was it blue? I think I saw some brown last week, but it may have been a stain.... Wait... do I even have carpet... let me get back to you on this next week OK?" he said obviously confused, just before heading upstairs.   
Her and Tai's friendship was unique. The things they said were solely for jokes and both of them knew it was just for fun but arguing was a way they could both reveal stress, she thought.  
He burst down the stairs with the binoculars and gave one to her.   
"It almost looks like you're excited to go," she joked. "That's not even funny, that's just sick!" he said. They both left the house and headed to the park.  
  
Three Hours Later   
  
"Well if anybody ever asks me what the most boring thing I ever did was I'd now know," Tai said with false enthusiasm.   
"Were done now so we can go," Sora said.   
"Hey... Wait! There's a hiking trail up there... Let's Go!" he yelled.   
I don't want to go ... I needed an excuse, she thought.   
"Umm eh aren't their lots of bears up there... At least that's what I heard," Sora protested, hoping it would be convincing. He wasn't about to give up so easily.  
"Uh don't worry... I'll protect you from the bears!" he said with a sarcastic and proud tone.   
"You're just trying to sound tough... you'd stand no chance against a bear!" she explained.   
"Well maybe but umm... yes I would! It's our destiny to be friends forever and no bear can break destiny... You believe in destiny right?" he said. This has to work, I have to go! he thought.   
"Nope, not at all!" she said stubbornly.  
"Well then I'm going by myself, leave it to a girl to be too afraid," he said proudly.   
That's it, I can't back down now! she angrily thought.   
"OK fine I'll go... maybe if we do something you want you'll stop being such a baby!" she said snobbishly, not wanting him to think he won the argument.   
"Well bird watching is the first step towards going insane, not my fault!" he said.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"This is much better than chicken watching, admit it," he said.   
  
"Right about now I'd rather be watching chickens then that bear up there!" Sora said loudly.   
"RUN!" he shouted. As the bear heard their voices it turned around. "Wait Sora, I heard that a mother bear will only attack if it feels its cubs are in danger, just don't startle it," she said quickly.   
"And what do you call the little bears over there Miss Nature? As I suggested before RUN!" he shouted again. Too late. The bear was already lumbering towards them.   
They both started sprinting as fast as they could but eventually came to a cliff.   
"Now that the threat is gone the mother bear will return to her cubs," she said while trying to catch her breath.  
"Either that or eliminate the threat," Tai said after noticing the bear was still coming towards them . This time with no where for them to go.   
"Looks like whenever you try to predict what the bear will do it blows up in your face," Tai said trying to keep himself calm.   
"Now's as good a time as any to 'protect me' ", she said trying to keep her calm as well.  
"I'll show you that there's Destiny after all!" he said.   
The bear was getting closer and closer, he only had one shot to do this and he had to make sure it would count. He motioned for her to run to the right while he ran his to the left, temporarily distracting the bear while she escaped but while he tried to turn around and run right he found that he needed a new trick. The bear swatted him with a giant paw along with some sharp claws. He fell on his back and his head slid over the cliff. The bear delivered the finishing blow sending Tai sprawling off the cliff.   
"Tai, NOOO!" Sora screamed from her watch point. Staying out of the bear's line of sight she waited for it to return to her cubs. Walking to the cliff she looked down and saw the sheer size of the fall. No one could survive that.   
"He's gone," she said to herself, finally grasping the concept.   
It's my fault he's gone, he could have ran and left me but he helped me." she said.   
"It's.....it's all my fault...........  
but, but... what if..." she said, jumping to a miraculous conclusion. She just wanted to hold off the fact that she knew he was gone for as long as possible. She walked back down the hiking trail immersed in her thoughts of what ifs. She finally made it to roughly where he fell see if he had survived.  
A small lake was about 100 yards off. Maybe he fell in there? She thought. She rushed to the lake but found that it wasn't very deep.  
It's time for me to face the truth, she thought.   
With that she collapsed on the ground crying.   
"So much for Destiny," she said with tears welling out of her eyes.  
She got up and started to walk in the direction of her house.   
  
  
It was Monday morning, three days after that life-changing incident. Sora had spent the whole time alone in her room. Except for calling Matt and TK, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolie and Cody and   
e-mailed Mimi with the bad news, she hadn't talked to anyone except Kari. She had promised herself that she would go to school  
Today and decided to do what she planned. She got herself ready while barely awake. The loss of sleep from the past two nights was really getting to her. One big difference was now that Tai was gone she stopped having those odd dreams.   
She half expected him to be waiting for her outside her house, to walk her to school. Like always... well even always has to end some time. Once she made it to school she quickly noticed that she wasn't the only on so depressed. It was a small school in an almost unheard of town. News traveled fast and everyone knew about the incident. Things like this rarely happened but when they did the impact was gigantic. Lots of Tai's close friends were noticeably depressed. They feel my pain too, she thought. But how could they know what it feels like to be the cause of someone's death.   
  
The Digi-Crew was holding a private funeral for Tai at Kari's house. She cried the whole way through the funeral almost, she didn't want to cry she just couldn't help it. Kari said she had found something that might cheer everyone up. She popped a video into the VCR in titled 'Home Video's' and said.  
"This little video was taken by my Dad when Sora's family came over quite some time ago.  
  
MOVIE!  
The video started fuzzy but the picture soon became near perfect.  
There was a close up on a little toddler with short brown hair.  
"That's Tai?" Davis said questionably. SMACK!  
"That's Me!" yelled Kari insulted that Davis said she was a boy.   
The camera moved from 2 year old Kari to a 5 year old Tai.   
He wore a red tee shirt with blue jeans. He walked up to a little girl with a little pink dress on with short auburn hair.  
"Is that me?" Questioned Sora.  
"Yes that's you at your 5th birthday," said Kari.  
Then Tai's parents gave Tai a package and he brought it over to Sora. She ripped the wrapping paper off with lightning speed revealing a music box. When Sora opened it the camera zoomed to it's contents. The right side was a storage spot filled with a bag of candy and the left had a small white dove with flapping wings. Then the music from the box commenced it's soft melody.  
1....2..3........1....2..3........1.2..3..2.3.1.3.2  
That's the song from my dream! That music box stopped working a couple days later when me and Tai put it in the sandbox. That's why I keep hearing that song. It's what I heard the first time I met Tai. No wonder it's in my dreams. I do like Tai! she thought.  
Sora started crying and looked around and found she was not alone. I can get through this with my friends. If I keep my memories of him with me he won't ever really be gone, she thought.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The next day at school things were back to normal. Even Tai's closest friends seemed better. Except for her and the Digi-Gang the whole school seemed back to normal. Why was she the only one still depressed? she thought. Everyone was happy. Everyone. Except her. It was as if she was in a light bulb, and only she was covered with the aura of darkness. Once she got out of school she decided to pay her respects to her best friend.  
This time she didn't go unprepared and learned from her mistakes. She made sure to purchase some special bear pepper spray to prevent deja-vu. Once she made it to the cliff where he fell she sat on the edge and let her feet hang down.   
"Ouch," was all she could spit out. She heard crunching leaves from behind. Her head quickly snapped back to look at her visitor. It was the same bear that they had encountered before. Sora grabbed the pepper spray from her bag and clenched it so tight her hands turned a pale white. As the bear approached she let out a stream of black mist into its eyes. The pepper spray didn't seem to affect the bear at all and it continued to walk towards her. It knocked her back towards the edge of he cliff. The fate that Tai suffered was going to claim her life too. One more hit and it was all over. All of a sudden she saw a figure dressed in dark clothes looking more like a shadow than a person. He had dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweater.  
The hood was draped over his head concealing his face with darkness. But she could still make out his eyes. Brown eyes. They gave her hope and reminded her of her departed friend. The dark figure kicked the bear in the back and as it turned around he jumped over its back.   
"I'm not letting you get away with it this time," he said in a deep tone.   
This time? She thought. He grabbed her arm and jumped back over the bear pulling her with him.   
As he fended the bear off she started to run back down the path she and Tai took the first time.  
Once he saw she had made it far enough away he started to head in the same direction as she did. He finally caught up to her at the hiking trail entrance. She looked up at him to see who this could possibly be. He had his head down, clearly out of breath. She noticed a few locks of brown hair hanging an inch down from his forehead. It all makes sense now, she thought as she tried to see his face.   
"T..Ta...Tai?" She stuttered.  
"In the flesh," he said proudly.  
"What do you think of destiny now?" he added.  
"But... How?... What? How did you survive," Sora stuttered.  
"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that we are together again," Tai said.  
"I love you Tai," Sora said.  
"I love you too Sora," Tai said.  
  
THE END  
  
Was that good for a first try? I'll need 25 good reviews/emails for my Taiora Takari sequel. bobobob125@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading.  



	2. Triumph Of Courage

Triumph Of Courage  
  
  
OK here is the sequal I hope you have been waiting for. This takes place right after   
"Belief In Destiny" and I WILL explain how Tai survived. But while you are reading this I think I'll give you something to think about. In the reviews everyone wanted to know how Tai survived and one person also asked why and how he got a change of clothes. Do you remember some Digimon characters getting a change of clothes? where did they get them? If you haven't figured it out and even if you have, keep reading! Remember authors notes are (A/N).   
  
  
  
And now we rejoin Tai and Sora back in the woods.  
  
  
  
  
"Tai I'm dying to find out. How did you survive such a big fall?" Sora said.  
"Well if you really need to know, let's just say my fall was cut short by a trip I needed to take." said Tai. (A/N Tai is meanwhile telling Sora the story but he doesn't reveal ALL his thoughts that he had while he was gone.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai was taken down by the bear and he fell to the edge of the cliff.  
The bear gave a finishing blow and Tai was whacked over the edge.  
As he fell through the air the seconds felt like hours. He hoped Sora was able to put a good use to his distraction and that his life wouldn't be lost in vain.  
He heard a loud scream, but luckily it wasn't a cry of physical pain but rather Sora shouting his name. That shot him back into reality and as he looked down and saw that his life would only resume for another 10 seconds. But when all hope was lost his pocket started to glow and a beam of light shot out of it and made a light show similar to the one that had brought them to the digital world from summer camp. He fell into the cloud of swirling colors and found himself in a familiar spot. He looked around and saw Infinity Mountain.   
Why did he have this odd clothes on? Didn't only the new digi-destined get these new clothed when they entered the digi world. All black clothes. Maybe I am being prepared for some sort of a stealth mission, Tai thought curiously.  
"Pepper Breath!" shouted a voice from behind a tree.   
Tai quicly ducked and the small inferno of flames shot over his head.   
Then Tai saw his Agumon. Why is Agumon shooting at me, Tai thought.  
"What are you doing Agumon, It's me Tai, I'm on your side," Tai pleaded.  
"I know your not the real Tai, The real Tai would never attack me with Dark Tyrannomon," Agumon said angrily.  
"Attack you with Dark Tyrannomon? What are you talking about I just got here," Tai said in defense.   
Tai turned back around and looked at the dark cloud looming over Infinity Mountain. I have the feeling that has something to do with all of this. I don't remember a cloud like that last time I came here. Tai thought.   
Suddenly a fire ball shot over Tai's head.  
"Knock it off Agumon, I'm Tai," Tai said without truning around.  
"Fire Blast!!!!!!!"   
Tai jumped out of the way to see the tree in front of him light on fire.  
As Tai turned around he saw Dark Tyrannomon. Along with a human on his back.  
The human looked surprisingly like himself. But with a gray tint on his skin he looked like a ghost person. Maybe an evil twin, Tai thought.  
"You are the real Tai, I glad it's you but enough talk I gotta digivolve," Yelled Agumon. Tai pulled out his digivice and held it out toward Agumon.   
"Agumon Digivolve!!!!" said Tai.  
.....Agumon digivolve to............. Greymon!!!!!!!!!  
"Nova Blast," Greymon screamed.  
"Fire Blast," Dark Tyrannomon screamed back.   
The two shots hit each other mid air and cancelled each other out.   
"You'll see that I am your equal, and you can't win," said Dark Tai.  
"But my advantage lies right here." Dark Tai pulled out his Black digivice with his dark grey tag and a small brown crest.   
"Dark Digivolve to Metal Tyrannomon," Said Dark Tai.  
(A/N I read about this Digimon on Pojo's site. Possibly a Japenese Card that hasn't been brought to North America yet.)  
He pulled out his crest with a small moon on it and said,   
"The crest of Coward lets Dark Tyrannomon digivolve." Dark Tai laughed.  
"Well lets show him we don't need a crest to win," shouted Tai.  
Greymon Digivolve to..... Metal Greymon.   
"Metal Greymon we need to get out of here!" said Tai.  
Metal Greymon lifted Tai and Jumped away.  
"Nuclear Laser!" shouted Metal Tyrannomon.  
Metal Greymon quickly dodged and sprinted away.  
"Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon yelled.  
The missles both hit Metal Tyrannomon and sent him back allowing Tai to escape. Tai hopped off Metal Greymon just before he returned to Agumon.  
"We need to get back to the real world to gather our troops and beat that evil Tai," Tai said. "I hope Sora is still there when I get back."  
Sora's always OK I wonder why I am so worried this Time. We are destined to be together but why am I so afraid. If I lost her I would lose a good friend.  
A friend. Just a friend. A look of dissappointment hit Tai's face as he thought this. Was he dissappointed thinking of losing Sora or that she's just a friend.   
It's Both! Why didn't I realize this before. I can't believe I didn't realize that.  
If I ever see her again I will tell her how I feel first thing, Tai thought.  
"OK let's see if this digivice can bring me back," Tai said.  
He clicked a couple of buttons and left in a flash of light.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"And here I am now," Tai said proudly.   
"We better hurry up and get the other 9 digi-destined," Sora said.  
"Looks like we got quite the challenge ahead of us, there might be 11 digi clones," Tai said   
A chill went down Sora's spine thinking of a clone of hers that was full of hate.  
  
  
  
OK thanks for reading. The more people who review or put me on Author Alert, the more quickly the story will finish. I need motivation.   
I'll work on part 3 of this ASAP but my part 4 christmas special will only  
be made if I get about 20 reviews and a couple people on author alert.  
I just don't want to keep making my stories if no one reads them. 


End file.
